firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Yan'Daru's Salvation
By Ciroc A Redmoor's account of Faladar's fall. 1All was fire and water at once. Air was expelled and breath exiled, carried along by the departing wind of hope. Crash of wave and of soil and of mountain met mortal man and prevailed against him, drinking his blood and satisfying itself with the vengence it deserves. Man cries out, man flees. Flees where? Does he flee unto the water? Does he flee onto the fire? Many make this wretched choice of no victory and many meet their end. The old gods seem weary, or perhaps perishing. Do they mourn? Do they cause? Jaylim, spread your wings and carry away the forsaken. Ataf, hear the youngling scream and try pity. Khafiz, find your taste sated and shout this madness ended. Gogan, birth again the joy for the feast and not the slaughter before, for the swine of Faladar rot and waste in the flame and soak in the sea-water. 2The old are dead, instead rises the wail, they have forsaken, cry the forsaken. In brothers and sisters is lost all light, in dark and pale a dread settles to nurse it's egg. In some, the hatching comes quickly. The sword follows. Some look back, not to peace but on the life lived by each and the life lived by all. Was it come to end? To such ruin do we see the rise of our story? Most choose to not see it. Yisra is unyeilding. Crevice and sinkhole and pit fill with her blood and take the children and the old and men and the women. Her blood boils with anger, her skin sheds with rage. Ahead is my Safia, once pale now made dark beyond birth by fire. Rhano gathers inside her parents and village, raised to life, now reduced with each hour passing. Even she can protect not the wretched from Yisra and fellmoor and Relan. Oh Relan, forgive we as we must forgive you. We give and we take and now you take from we. Is it unjust when Relan decides to take? Oh we, weary and broken. It is his right. No light but the burning of blood glow. 3Hark then, what comes to Palthesar, with valdar visage and men-like bones? What showers feathers, unburning, what showers hope, undestroyed? This one names to we Yan'Daru, as he is of that above and of we wretched. What manner? Who can say. What intent? For we, he spake, for we and ours and his. Fletched like a twalin, opening wide arms he flies. 4Yisra is enraged, Khafiz screams out at he who defiles space. O heresy, is Jaylim envious? Jaylim is dead and Yan'Daru is alive. The fire burns not and the water rots not. Yan'Daru is higher, by wing and by soul. What, they shout. Who, they shout. Why, shout the ignorant. All known is Yan'Daru. And then all known is peace. Yan'Daru brings it as with a sword, Yan'Daru keeps it as with word. Yan'Daru keeps the wretched from Yisra, he pays her foul toll. He pays Khafiz his toll. To each he pays the due, the recompense for consequence. Consequence from action, recompense for lack where lack lay. 5Led by him the feathered and the winged. The Sun that shines through Yisra's breath. The Sun shines through Yisra's breath. Hope feels it is welcome once again. It returns to it's place. A battle is fought in hearts against the beast. The tendons of Dread are cut, it's sinews are snapped. Dread eats it's egg, it devours it's blood to gain strength. Hope takes from it it's strength. 6We, oh wretched, led proudly by the Sun from the old. The old is gone, the old are gone, and the new will spread. Yan'Daru decrees, the Sun speaks unto the wretched. To all and to many, to use the new of life to make unto we a new life. Yan'Daru has salvation, he gives freely of his reward to all who want and all who need. All want and all need, and all receive. Just as the sun gives freely it's warmth and it's light, so also is given unto we. 7Wretched are we no more, sayeth he. He is of we and we are of him. The sun shined the last over Faladar then, but over we the Sun shined first. Category:Books